(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 4,5-dihydro-5-oxopyrazolo[1,5-a]quinazoline-3-carboxylic acids and esters and alkali metal salts thereof useful as anti-inflammatory, anti-allergic and anti-parasitic agents.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Wright, J. Heterocyclic Chem. 6, 947 (1969) discloses 4,5-dihydro-5-oxopyrazolo[1,5-a]quinazoline-3-carboxylic acid and the ethyl ester thereof. However, Wright discloses no utility for the compounds so described. In contrast, it has been found that certain compounds of the 4,5-dihydro-5-oxopyrazolo[1,5-a]quinazoline-3-carboxylic acid class possess useful anti-inflammatory, anti-allergic and anti-parasitic properties. In fact, it has been found that the acid disclosed by Wright also possesses anti-allergic activity.